Lunch
by TrishCastle
Summary: A Kate and Alexis, mother/daughter fic. :  R&R please. Thanks.


It was a hot Sunday afternoon. Every person in the city experienced the burning rush of the sun. Some were able to live with it and adapt to the current season. But to the unfortunate some who just weren't able to blend in, stayed inside their homes and enjoyed the coolness that their air conditioning units can offer. Even though the season somehow ruled most of the people in the city, there were some people who still lived their normal lives and savored what was given to them.

It was Kate's day off. She spent her day in the loft, reading books, reading books, and reading books. It was indeed worthwhile. She needed that. She needed to rest and just do anything that she wants. This serves as her reward. She made or actually Castle made her reward herself every time she has solved a case or anything that she feels is something good and worth awarding. She started doing these two weeks after they got together. It was something good and honestly it helped her a lot. And even though she hates to admit it, she has to thank Castle for this.

She mostly rewards herself of the time off. Most of this she spends it with Castle. They eat, watch movies, go to the park or the museums, or even to bookstores. But now that he is on tour, she spent her day reading. Well, she loves to read. It makes her comfortable. And it reminds her of him a bit which is good. She misses him a lot and reading lessens it a bit.

Lunch time was approaching when she got a text. She placed the book down on the coffee table and grabbed her phone to see who the text's from. When she saw the name, a smile lit out of her face. It was Alexis. The text said, "Hey, Mom! I'm just around the corner. Let's have lunch together. I missed you so much. Lemme know soon. XOXO." Alexis studies at Princeton, BS Psychology for Pre-Med. It was her idea; she told us it would be a great course because if she doesn't want to be a doctor anymore, she can always be a Psychologist. Well, anything that made her happy and contented will do for us. So her life began there.

I would really love to catch up with this kid. It has been what? Three weeks since the last time I saw her. She said she was busy on a lot of term papers that's why she was not able to go home the past few weeks. So this is our chance. Too bad Castle will not be able to be here for this. I'm sure he misses her so much. Anyway, maybe next time.

She replied, "Sure, baby. Tell me what time and where. I missed you too. See you." She stood up and got ready for this little date of hers.

Alexis was scanning the reference section for a Biopsychology book she needed this semester when her phone beeped. She let out a sigh and a smile. Indeed, the day would be brighter for her. She'll be spending the afternoon with her Mom.

She started calling her Mom the last time she went home. She asked Kate point blank if it's okay with her that she calls her Mom. It scared her. Because she has no idea what Kate will say but fortunately she whole heartedly agreed. She asked me also if she could call me "Baby" or "Sweetie" or anything like that. She happily accepted the request. It feels so good to be called like that again. It feels like someone cares for you so much that they call you those sorts of names of endearment. That may be very childish but I don't care, I feel loved.

She quickly replied, "Yay! Thanks, Mom. I'm craving for something sweet. :D Peanut Butter and Co. in an hour?" She grabbed the Biopsychology book, paid for it and started walking to their meeting place. She was so excited her heart's pounding. She's confused now, if the pounding is for the nervousness or the excitement?

Kate arrived minutes after she has seated. She stood up and welcomed her with a nice big hug. "Mom, hi! I missed you." She loves big hugs like this. Especially those from her Dad's, Mom's, and Grandma's. And while she's away she really misses everything. Not only the hugs but also the talks, the movie nights, the walks in the park, the days in the malls, and a lot more.

"Hey, Dear. I missed you too. How have you been?" She asked as they went down to sit. She thought she has grown, more beautiful and smarter.

"Oh, it's been a roller coaster ride. We had term papers here and there. Quizzes and recitations that make me crazy but everything are good. Still great. You? How have you been?"

"It was great too. There are still a lot of long nights and countless murders but this is what I love with my job anyway." Alexis chucked with her comment.

"And I admire you with that. Mom, I want to ask you something." She said, as the waitress went to their table. They said their usual orders and went back to their talking.

"Anything, Dear. Ask away." She said, listening attentively with a smile.

She breathed in and prayed for a while before she talked. "Uh, Mom. I want to move back in the loft. If it's okay with you. Ugh, I really want to spend more time with you guys and its safer there. Less temptation and less trouble."

"Sure. Anything that makes you feels comfortable and productive. Are you sure about this?" She answered with the utmost enthusiasm.

"Uh, I have been thinking about this for a while. And I really think this is best for me." A shy voice was heard from the young lady.

"Well then, do you need help packing your things?" Kate said, as the waitress settled their food on their tables.

Alexis maneuvered her plate towards her and said, "Nope, thanks. But I got everything under control."

Kate smiled as the little one joyously ate her meal. They talked for hours and hours. They didn't even notice the time. It was indeed a great time for them. Sharing love, and sharing life.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. :DD**


End file.
